Birthday
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: One shot for Steph's birthday. Not Morelli / Helen friendly


I own nothing at all. Due to Margaret's insistent urging (nagging)

Warning: Not Morelli, Valerie or Helen friendly.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton New Jersey. I'm a 5'7, 110 lbs, blue eyed curly haired brunette. I currently have two men in my life, my on again / off again boyfriend Joe Morelli who is the Italian Stallion and a Trenton cop. Morelli is 6'2, 220 lbs with bedroom eyes and messy brown hair. The other man in my life is Ricardo Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger who is a 6'0, 200 lb Cuban American with deep brown eyes and long black hair and owns a security company named Rangeman, Inc. Things had been going good in the six months since I had decided to give Morelli and I an honest chance. I was thinking seriously of moving in with him and committing. I would miss Ranger dearly but I had to move on in my life. Ranger had been avoiding me since before things started going good with Morelli. He had gone to Miami eight months ago, came back a week later and said we were too close. I no longer called him for help but the main Rangeman number. I didn't love Morelli like I loved Ranger but I felt we could have a content life together. Today was my birthday and Morelli and I were at my parent's house for dinner with Grandma Mazur, my parents Frank and Helen, and my sister Valerie and her family. Valerie was currently about six months pregnant with her fourth girl. Things had been going good until Grandma opened her mouth.

Grandma wiggled her dentures around in her mouth, "You know Stephanie, once a cheater, always a cheater."

I looked up from my meatloaf, "Grandma, do you mean that Joe is cheating on me?"

She grinned, "I don't know, why don't you ask him."

I sighed at the trouble making minx, "Ok." I turned to face Morelli, "Joe, are you cheating on me or have you in the last six months?"

I watched as Joe looked quickly at my mother then at Valerie before looking back at me and giving me a slow no. I was stunned, "You had sex with my mother and sister in the last six months?!"

Joe turned red, "Cupcake, don't go looking for trouble."

Valerie's hormones and quilt got the best of her at that point and she started crying with her husband Albert looking stunned before sending their three girls into the living room, "III'm so sooorry Stephanie. I I I didn't realize you tttwwooooo were serious. Albert, the baby is actually Morelli's."

I watched as Albert stood up and glared down at Valerie, "He can take care of you and her than. I'm divorcing you and taking the girls on the grounds of immoral behavior."

Albert walked over to my father, "You can see the girls whenever you want but only you, Grandma, and Stephanie."

Helen chose that moment to speak up, "Valerie, you ruined your marriage. Why me? What will everyone say?"

I stood and walked over to my father and Albert with Grandma joining us, "They'll say that you were sleeping with the same man as your daughters and call you a disgrace. Are you pregnant too?"

She didn't answer right away which prompted my father to stand, "Helen, Stephanie asked you something. Are you pregnant? Have you been sleeping with Morelli?"

She started crying as hard as Valerie, "Yes to keep him interested in Stephanie. I'm three months along. Please Frank, I was only trying to help Stephanie."

My father had enough, "It's divorce for you too. Good thing you own a house Morelli, cause you get them both and the babies they are going to have."

I started laughing, "Well Morelli, you wanted a wife and child, now you get two. I'm so glad I was extremely careful."

Morelli stood and tugged nervously at his collar, "Look it wasn't like that. I can't have them both in my house. What will people say if they find out?"

Frank turned purple with rage and punched Morelli before pulling out his cell phone and dialing, "Angie, it's Frank Plum. I just found out that your precious son has been sleeping with my wife and both my daughters. Valerie and Helen are both pregnant by him. Helen is three months and Valerie six. Um. Hmm. Yes, they are moving into his house. Mmmm. Tonight. No, Stephanie is done with him. I'm divorcing Helen. Mmmm. Albert is divorcing Valerie and moving all three girls into this house with me. I can help him with them. Ok, I'll tell him. Bye."

I watched my father turn to Morelli, "Consider yourself disowned. Now get out and take Valerie to move her stuff into your house then come back for Helen and her stuff. I hope the police department pays you very well to support all of you."

We all watched as Morelli and Valerie left as Helen went to pack. Grandma Mazur looked at Frank, "I really didn't expect that."

Frank looked at her and Albert, "Not your fault Edna. I can turn the den into a bedroom for you on the first floor and add a bathroom downstairs as we'll need it. The girls can have your current room and Albert can have Stephanie's old room. The other option is I sell this house and buy another that's larger."

We all sat down to discuss the matter. I had tears in my eyes as I looked at my daddy, "I'm so ssssorry about this Daddy, Albert."

Albert briefly looked up from his coffee, "Not your fault sister. Frank, I have a good deal of money saved. I vote for all new."

My dad came and patted my shoulder, "Not your fault pumpkin. I want you to consider living with us until you get a secure place as I don't trust Morelli not to retaliate. I vote for moving too since I have a considerable amount of savings that Helen can never touch."

Epilogue - Six Months Later

We had all moved into a new house that was outside of the burg. On the first floor was a bedroom suite with its own bathroom for Grandma, living room, family room, dining room, kitchen, and laundry room. The second floor had four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The third floor had four more bedrooms and two bathrooms. The basement consisted of two home offices, a home gym, and a play room for the girls. The girls and Albert were on the second floor while my dad and I were on the third. The two home offices were for Albert and I. I had been doing less field work and more investigations, people finding, searches for bonds offices. I still saw the Rangemen but it was mostly for social reasons. I had been dating Junior for the past three months. Ranger had moved to Miami but we were still friends and he tossed me business. Things with Junior had been going great. He got along wonderfully with the girls and my family and I had high hopes for us. I was deeply in love with him and him with me. We were discussing marriage. Daddy and Albert's divorces had been final for five months with neither paying alimony. Albert had been dating a nurse for the past two months and Mandy was really wonderful. Daddy had been dating a woman that he met at Angie's swimming class for the past month. Margaret was awesome and I think they might end up getting a happy ever after.

Two months after the blow up, Valerie had married Joe Morelli. A month after that she had given birth to a girl that they named Josephine. Helen had been still living with them and had given birth two months ago to a boy that was named Joe Jr. or Joey as they were calling him. Helen died in child birth so Joe and Valerie were raising him. Both babies were born via c-section due to the Hepatitis C that Morelli had and gave both mothers. We avoid all of them but those poor kids. Morelli was fired from the police department and became a mall security cop.


End file.
